Broken Glass
by firexdancer
Summary: Alice's story, from her institution life up to when she moves in with the Cullens. It is fairly dark in the begginning, not for those wanting a light story though it will obviously get happier as it goes on. From Alice's POV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on Cyn! Let's play hide-and-seek while waiting for daddy to come back, okay?" My mom

smiled at me, happy that I had somehow come up with a plan to keep Cynthia occupied so she

wouldn't have to. "Okay Alice!" I laughed to see my little sister, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Close your eyes Alice! You're it!" "Okay, okay" I replied. But my answer was lost on her since she

was now speeding rapidly up the stairs. I closed my eyes and started counting.

"One, two, three, four...ten, eleven...thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" I ran upstairs, knowing that

she'd be hidden somewhere up there. I went into her bedroom, peeking under the bed and in the

closet. "Cynthia" I said in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?" I started making my way out of the

room, moving slowly so as to keep the game going longer. That's when it happened. For a second,

everything was pure white. Then the vision came. I saw daddy. He was running, I wonder why? He

kept glancing behind him as if he was being chased. Maybe he was playing tag; but he didn't look

happy at all, no, he looked scared. I saw him dodge from side to side, trying to escape from the

little bullets that still managed to catch him. I saw the blood, the blood that blossomed like a rose

on his arm, dripped down his leg. But he was still running, he was still running as fast as he

possibly could and he was outrunning his pursuers. He had always been able to run so fast, but

when me and Cyn would play with him he'd run slowly so that we'd be able to tag him. And

sometimes, if we were lucky, he'd pick one of us up and run as fast as he could while carrying us. It

was like flying. Fly daddy fly! But all of a sudden he stopped. Why did you stop daddy? He looked

so startled, and he fell over so quickly. His hand was covering his stomach. So much blood. "No

daddy no! Get up daddy! Get up now! They're going to catch you! Please daddy...Please!" My throat

burned but I didn't stop pleading for him to get up, my voice seeming detached from the rest of me.

He didn't get up. "Daddy?" My vision faded, and I found myself back in Cynthia's room, shaking

back and forth on the floor. I couldn't stop crying. "Alice?" Cynthia was next to me, looking into my

face as if she could out what's wrong from it. "What's wrong Alice? Don't cry, look! You've found me

so everything's okay now." I sat there and just shook even more, my mind barely even

acknowledging her words. She seemed to conclude that whatever was going on was serious

because she ran downstairs, yelling for mom. "Mommy! Hurry please, Alice won't stop crying and

shaking and I don't know what's wrong!" I could hear her frantic shouting from all the way upstairs.

They both ran upstairs, I could feel the pounding of their feet as they made their way back up to

me. "Alice sweetie what's wrong?" Mommy hugged me tightly and I sunk gratefully into her

embrace. It was almost impossible to speak through my sobs, but I finally managed to choke out:

"It..It's daddy, he was running...and and...the bullets hit him...so much blood..." I gasped, my

cries growing fainter as I started to calm down. Mommy had a weird expression on her face as she gazed at me, a mixture of fear and...hate? No. Mommy loved me. "It's okay though right mommy?" I

asked. "It's just a dream, that's what you always tell me when this happens, it's not real..." She

continued to stare at me. "Right mommy?" Her facial expression went back to normal. "Of course

honey..." She was interrupted by the sound of gunshots coming from the street infront of our

house. We all sat there for a moment, the gunshots stopping as soon as they had started. She

looked at me again, the weird emotions flickering across her face. She looked so... scared. She

jumped up and ran down the stairs. I could hear the door slam behind her, me and Cynthia running

down the stairs after her. The screaming started as we reached the door.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Mommy's voice was full of anguish as she screamed wordlessly to

the sky, daddy's body resting in her lap. Cynthia ran up to her. "Mommy? Why is daddy lying on

the ground like that? Why is he covered in red stuff? Mommy..." She hit the ground, cut off by

mommy's hateful slap. I ran to her and hugged her as she was crying. "Shhhhhhh" Cynthia's sobs

quieted after a minute, and I looked up to see mommy glaring at me. "Get away from my daughter

you... you monster!" She grabbed Cynthia and shoved me to the ground, coming closer to spit on

my face. "Mommy?" I whispered, hoping that in a second she'd pick me up and laugh, that this

was all just a big joke. "I'm not your mother. It's all your fault that he's dead! All your fault! You're

sick!" She spat on me again, then ran inside, dragging Cynthia with her. I sat there, too shocked to

cry or make a noise as I heard her call the police. I was still sitting there as an ambulance came

up and some people talked to her. I couldn't hear much of the conversation, just heard small bits.

"Mary Alice Brandon...unstable...sick...strange visions...mental institution." Two men picked me up

and shoved me in the back of the ambulance roughly, letting go of me and closing the doors as if

they couldn't even stand to touch me. As we drove away I saw Cynthia run after us, only to be

sharply caught by mommy who stopped her from waving. "Alice! come back Alice!" Though her

cries were soon silenced as well, they continued to haunt me relentlessly through the rest of the

drive.

* * *

Come on people! I need to know if you like it or not! Please review! 


	2. Memories

I saw two little girls, running happily through a lush park. Their mothers were sitting on a bench,

watching them as they talked. One of the little girls kept tripping, and though she didn't mind at all,

after maybe the fifth fall her mother stood up and went up to her. "Cynthia, I think we better go

home and wash you up." Hmm... Cynthia... I had the feeling I knew that name, but I couldn't

remember where from. "But mommy! You always let me and Alice get as dirty as we wanted to

before making us come in!" The little girl pouted. Alice...how strange. Alice was my name. The

other mother spoke up. "Who's Alice?" Cynthia's mother made a weird face, she seemed to feel

guilty about something; "Alice was my other daughter" she said sadly, "She died along with her

father a few years ago." The other mother looked shocked. "I'm...I'm so sorry dear!" She hugged

Cynthia's mother sympathetically and then looked for her child. "Helena darling we must leave

now!" She walked off, leaving Cynthia and her mother behind. Cynthia was crying. The image

faded away, leaving me nothing but the lonely darkness.

I bit my tongue, the spurt of pain and blood giving me energy to fuel my thoughts. Cynthia... That

one name kept spinning through my head after having the vision. It was accompanied with the

images of the little girl in the dream, and her mother. I was filled with other pictures of them,

memories perhaps. They started rushing into me, the pictures so vivid, some of them beautiful

but... I screamed. In my mind, I had seen a man... covered in blood, Cynthia and her mother were

there, crying as his breaths shuddered to a halt. Daddy. How strange that that word came to

mind, one that I had not used for so long, how long I wonder, it seemed as if I had been in this

room forever, enveloped by the dark except for when they took me out to... I shook violently. I

didn't want to think of what they did to me. I ran to where the door of my prison was and threw up,

immediately backing away from the entrance from which I could hear the tapping of shoes. No.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are" The door opened, letting in a flood of light

that burned my eyes. "Hello Mary, are you feeling well?" The ladies' voice was sweet, but cold.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky" My voice was hoarse but I still sang,

trying to tune out her voice. "It's time for your treatment, come with me to see the doctor now."

She reached toward me with her thin hands and I snapped at them while crawling away from her.

She hit me. "Let's go Mary" I hated her voice with it's sickly-sweetness. I tried getting away from

her but her manicured nails dug welts into my pale skin. I kicked her as hard as I could, and

temporarily gratified to see her wince. But my overly weak, stunted body was no match for her and

with another hard slap I was dragged limply to the examination room.


	3. Beauty and Needles

I hate needles. I've always hated them, they hurt so much. And here I was, having another bad

dream about needles. The doctors were all there, sticking me with them in my arms, my legs, my

stomach. I have this dream a lot. Strangely though, I always have it after being taken away from

my room by one of the nurses. It's like I fall asleep while being dragged away, and then have the

needle dream. I hate the dream too. I keep screaming in my dream from the pain of the needles, but

the doctors don't stop. "Mary, tell us what you've been seeing." They always called me Mary in my

dreams, I wonder why, my name isn't Mary. I'm quiet. The pain gets worse, I don't think they like it

when I'm quite. "You have to answer the question Mary." Their voices echo all around me, mixing in

with the pain. Mary? "M...my name...it's not.. Mary... It's Al..ice..." More pain. I feel so tiny next to

them, they loomed over me like giants. I'm like a rag doll, a toy for them to play with. "Answer the

question now Mary" For them to break. I'm breaking. I'm scared, I know that once I break, I'll never

be able to be pieced back together again, like a pile of broken glass. I start humming a lullaby I

heard once, a very long time ago. I wish I could remember where I learned it, but I can only see

vague pictures of a man, a woman and a little girl, their faces blurred as if in an old photograph.

"Alice! We need to know what you've seen so that we can figure out how to cure you!" Hah. They

always ask me this question in my dreams, and I never answer it. I know I'm not sick. I'm not.

"Nothing...I see nothing..." My body is on fire, it's consuming me, I wish it would hurry. They never

liked my answer. I scream and thrash with anguish but I soon stop, my mind welcoming the

blinding whiteness. Relief.

I see a man. He stands outside, his back turned to me as he looks at a huge grey building. He

seems to ponder something for a moment, and then turns back so that he is facing me and starts

walking. My heart stops momentarily in shock. He is gorgeous, his face full of inhuman beauty that

makes me want to cry. I had never seen anyone that beautiful. The doctors and nurses at my

prison all had terribly hideous faces, whatever nice features they had being twisted by their cruel

smiles and sneers. But he... his eyes were kind, and his smile, though sad, was not mean.

However, though I was in awe of him, there was a strange fear of him coming from my body; the fear

didn't continue on to my mind though, it was as if some weird instinct told me to run away after

looking at him. I could also tell that even though he was kind, he had a different perception of what

was right and what was wrong in the world. The man suddenly twisted, his nostrils flaring as he

looked back at the structure, he raised his head and smiled, as if smelling a delicious scent in the

air. His eyes glistened a deep ivory.


	4. Voice

"Alice? Are you awake?" I stretched luxuriously, basking in the gorgeous melody of his voice. A set of horrible images came into my

mind, and I shuddered, trying to forget the vision I had had last night. Shh Alice, calm down, I thought to myself, it was just a dream;

a really bad dream. "...Alice?" The memories were immediately dashed from my mind, replaced by his glorious image. "I'm awake!" I

tried to speak loudly so he could hear me, but thankfully he seemed to have good hearing since my voice came out as a dull rasp. My

throat hurt. "Come over here, I need to talk to you." I would do anything for that voice to keep talking to me. I ran over to where I

knew the door of my prison was, a faint light showing from the one sided mirror. On my way there, I tripped so that I ran into the

door. I lay on the cold ground for a minute, gasping as I tried to get rid of the numbing pain that traveled through the entire outer part

of my body. "Are you okay Alice?" I struggled to stand and could hear his shocked intake of breath as he saw me. What was

wrong? "Alice..." His voice was full of pain and compassion. "Oh Alice, what have they done to you?" I'm confused; what is he talking

about? I'm fine, perfectly fine. I've just been having worse dreams lately. But I didn't want to ruin this moment with those dreams, he

barely ever had any time to see me lately. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I had to hear his voice, it soothed my pain and

cleared my tattered mind. After a long pause, it returned. "Do you want to leave Alice?" What? "Leave where?" I sounded like a

child, but I didn't understand what he was asking me. "To escape from this place." To leave the darkness? Was that even possible?

I still didn't understand, but I would do or say anything for this man, just to make him happy. "Yes." I answered quietly. I waited for

him to say something, anything, but all I heard was a whispered "I have to go" and the tapping of high heeled boots. I flung myself

away from the door, wincing as I lay down on the floor in an attempt to go to sleep. But the images returned to me, haunting me. I

saw him, the beautiful one as I called him for I did not know his name; he was fighting another man. The other man was average

looking, hideous in comparison to His beauty, but he had the same eyes and alien grace. I heard a horrible sound, like nails scraping

on a chalkboard except timed by a million, a sound that was not made to be heard: solid concrete tearing like a piece of flimsy paper.

I watched my beautiful man get shredded into tiny pieces by the ugly creature, watched his shards get swept into a fire and burned,

the purple smoke flowing up to the sky. I cried.


	5. Anything

The sound of stuttering footsteps woke me from my sleep. "Alice...wake up Alice!" I sat up. It was

His voice again, I hoped this wasn't a dream. "What's wrong?" My voice rasped. "We're leaving

Alice, come with me." He sounded different today, his voice strained with...fear? But what would he

be afraid of? The door opened, the white hospital light clawing at my eyes. I moaned in pain and

curled into a ball. He came in, his heavy boots shaking the floor. "Will you come with me Alice?" Of

course I would. For him, I'd do anything, anything. "Y-Yes!" I dared to look up at his face, and

nearly passed out with the intensity of the pleasure on it. He was happy.. because of me? I smiled

at him, grateful for someone to care. His eyes seemed to glow red for a second, but he shook his

head and it was gone. Probably just a trick of the light. He reached out his beautiful hand to me,

which I took, marveling in how cold it was and the way his hand enveloped mine in its embrace. I

stood up, and followed him out the door. He seemed to be in a hurry, because he walked so fast

that it was nearly impossible to keep up with him. The halls seemed endless. As we were walking,

my weak legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees. He turned back to me, and picked me up. I

shivered; he was so cold. I gasped, seeing a strange, beautiful woman through the window next to

me. Though she was as small as a child, she was gorgeous, though in a frail, human way, unlike

the man holding me. She seemed to have an awed expression on her face, and when she made no

hostile moves, I timidly waved to her while He carried me away. It might have just been my

imagination, but she seemed to copy my exact movement, like a mirror image. How strange. We

finally at the hospital entrance, and we crashed through the doors rapidly. For a second, I stared in

wonder at the scenery around me, the beautiful greenery surrounding the ugly building, the bright

sun shining on my almost translucent skin. I looked back at Him, and gasped. He was sparkling,

like a crystal or diamond in the sunlight. The beauty of him was almost too much to bear, and I

looked down at the ground shamefully. That was when we started to fly.


	6. Predator

Well at least I thought we were flying. It turned out that we were merely running through the forest so fast that... well, I could no

longer tell it was a forest. The colors all blurred together, making a soupy mess of greens and browns. I hoped that I wouldn't throw

up, though since I hadn't eaten in a day, it wouldn't be very likely. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling the sweet, yet sharp scent of

him. His movements soon rocked me into a quiet and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I could immediately tell something was wrong. We were still in the forest, but we were standing in a dark, muggy

part of it. The trees around us seemed to be closing in on us, caging us in. I longed desperately for sunlight. He seemed to be worried

though, he kept shifting and turning around, as if looking for someone. "What's wro..." He put his finger to my lips. "Shhh." I was

quiet, but I started to get scared by his behavior. All of a sudden a crackling noise came from a bush over to the right of us. I could

feel His growl, it ran through his body, shocking mine. His beautiful face turned feral, his eyes glowing blood red as they opened

wide, and his lips curling back over his teeth. Even his teeth were beautiful, they were so white, and his mouth was a luscious red. For

some reason I was frightened though by him, every bone in my body was aching to get away from his being. But my eyes and my

mind were both captivated and I was frozen. With a glint of white, a man leaped from the bush, standing before us. No. My mind

screamed with despair and fear. I had seen him before, he was the one who killed Him in my vision. I couldn't let it happen. But what

could I do? What use was a weak, stunted girl against these two men? I couldn't even lift a finger against either of them without being

completely demolished. "Jamessss" He hissed the word at the new man, sending chills up my spine. "Leave! She is mine!" I was so

confused, he wrapped his arms around me tighter as if in an act of defiance. James, as his name seemed to be, laughed. "Sure she is.

Well then, let's just see if you can hold on to her." James smirked, and too quickly for my human eyes to see, ran into Him, raking his

needle sharp claws into his face. The sound was unbearable, but He didn't seem to notice, punching James in the stomach. This

though, didn't have much of an affect at all, and James managed to shove him to the side, while managing to break his arm. I could

feel His grasp on me loosen, and could hear the crunch of His other arm being broken. I didn't even have enough time to scream,

instead, I flew. My flight, however, was much too short, as I heard another sickening crunch...my back. The pain was much worse

than the needles. So much worse. I slid down the tree, the rough bark ripping through my hospital gown and gouging my skin. I

couldn't think; could barely breathe. My sight was being consumed by darkness, and my mind floated above my body hazily. I

wondered if I was going to die, what was death like? I smiled, it couldn't be any worse than the hospital, or this. "Alice! Don't fall

asleep Alice! Come back!" I sighed, confused. Why was he here? I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, holding me together.

"No...Alice!" Somehow I was able to open my eyes, and all the pain was worth the look on his face as he looked at me. It

was...desperation, care...a mix of the two. I tried to answer him, to reassure him that I was fine, but all that escaped from my mouth

was a small bubble of blood. His eyes darkened hungrily at that, flickering to my open lips. "What are you doing, you bastard?!"

James's voice. "How dare you!...No!" I saw him running towards us from what seemed to be far away. I started to close my eyes,

feeling dizzy again, but they flickered wide open at what I saw next. _His _lips, rushing toward me. For a second, a giddy second, I

thought he was going to kiss me. But I was so wrong. His lips curled, revealing extremely sharp, gleaming teeth. They skinned their

way down my neck, before finally hovering above the jugular vein. My heart stopped beating. His cold teeth plunged into my warm

skin. I could feel his mouth next to my ear, it whispered in that melodious tone: "Now you will be free." He ran off and crashed into James. It was only then that I noticed the lack of animals where we were, they had safely left when sensing the predators come into their

territory. After that, there was nothing but the flames devouring me from the inside out.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! I would just love to thank the few people who have reviewed my story, you don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that some people are actually reading my story and actually like it! HOORAY!!! I really do find it weird though, the lack of Alice or Alice/Jasper stories on here. Besides ExB, they're my absolute favorites! Lol. Maybe I'm just weird that way but whatever. haha. Please review!!! Whether you liked it or not, I'm begging you!!! Thanks, Gabriella.**


	7. Burning

I gasped, not fully understanding what had just happened. The area around my neck where he...where he bit me, was tingling. No, it

was burning. I slapped my neck, trying to somehow get rid of the new pain there, but nothing happened. The pain just spread. It

flowed into me, through my bloodstream, sending the flames to all of my body. Dimly, I could sense James and Him fighting, but I had

no interest in watching, I already knew how it was going to turn out. I moaned, thrashing around, trying to escape the fire licking at

my heart. It felt like I was freezing and then burning, freezing then burning, over and over again, an endless cycle of agony. The fire

went into my stomach, and I started screaming, clutching my abdomen. The pain just got worse. And worse. And worse. I couldn't

stop screaming and crying, there were no other sounds around me and I was forced to suffer alone. All of a sudden I stopped my

writhing, the pain had become so excrutiating that I could no longer move. I was completely frozen, and the monstrous heat was

clawing at my brain. I fell into a welcomed darkness, from where I could still feel the pain but was somehow seperate from it, my

mind going numb. Peace.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I hope that's okay, I felt like I had to make this it's own chapter. Gabriella**


	8. Thirst

My eyes fluttered, opening only to close again after the glare of bright light blinding them. I didn't know how long I had been lying

here, it could have been nothing but a second, or forever. The time and pain had just blended all together, leaving nothing but a blur, a

wall in my mind. I felt...different; strange. I couldn't remember how I had felt before I woke up, before the horrible pain, but I knew it

hadn't been like this. Though my entire body still hurt horribly, I felt new, strong. And...thirsty? I sat up, letting out the breath I had

been holding since I woke up. I could hold my breath for that long? I knew that wasn't normal, humans could barely hold their breaths

for a minute, let alone hours. I could tell a lot of time had passed since I woke up, because the shadows that had been falling on my

face were now completely nonexistent, meaning that the sun had moved dramatically in the sky. I tried standing up, and succeeded

while leaning on a tree. The pain was already fading, and something new was consuming my body. I was so thirsty. I had to find water

before I became dehydrated. I looked around. Why was I here? As a matter of fact...who was I? I could remember nothing before

the pain, nothing but the whisper of a voice in my ear saying... "You will be free...Alice" Alice. Was that my name? I decided it was, it

was a good name, and the voice had seemed to be speaking to me. As I walked, I came across a creek. Water. Finally! I stooped

down and reached my head down to the surface, lapping at it like a dog. After a minute or so of this, I realized that it was not

quenching my thirst at all, it merely seemed to trickle down my throat and sit in my stomach. I coughed it all back up. If I wasn't thirsty

for water, then why was I thirsty? I glanced down at myself and realized how filthy I was. I took off the ragged white object of

clothing I was wearing and my underwear, jumping into the creek, which turned out to be actually quite deep. I bathed in the cold

water for a few minutes. That was when I noticed my skin. It sparkled! Everywhere the sunlight touched it, my skin immediately

looked like crystal. I gasped, amazed by the beauty of it, and I danced happily in the water for a minute. I was beautiful.

After throwing on my clothing, what sort of clothing was that anyway? I decided that I needed to find something else to wear. I

walked further in the forest, until I heard the sound of people. Finally! I came out from the forest and saw a small town, its occupants

seemingly wandering randomly amongst themselves on the road that lay before me. There were many different people, all of them

having somewhat tanned skin, I assumed that was from being in the sun so much. I looked down at my own arm, a translucent white

without the light of sun. A light breeze blew gently into my face, carrying with it a strange scent. My entire body stiffened, as if fighting

against itself. I could feel the thirst growing rapidly stronger, a monster coming out into me, craving something. I ran towards the

people against my own will, calling on a strange speed that made the world rush by. My legs were moving towards the scent, and I

found myself in a dark alleyway, where I slowed and came to a stop, looking for...my prey. I saw him, and my lips curled menacingly

as I laughed. Perfect. He was young, in his mid-twenties perhaps, and he was wearing semi-formal clothes. I wondered if I might be

able to wear them, at least until I found something better to wear. That was a good plan. I crept nearer to him, my entire being longing

for something that only he had. What it was, I was not sure, but the creature I had become knew all to well. He breathed heavily as I

came closer, scrambling to get away from me, his eyes wide with shock and fear when I smiled at him, pleased with the terror in his

face. I was so close to him, I could hear the delicious sound of his heart beating, and could see the blood running through his veins.

Yes, perfect. I touched his cheek lightly, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, laying my body on his. His eyes seemed to

unfocus as I placed my lips upon his neck, exulting in the wonderful heat coming from it. I sunk in my teeth, drinking in the wonderful

hot fluid. The man kept thrashing in my arms, but I merely held him until I had drunken every last drop. I stood up, my thirst finally

quenched, my sanity returning to me in bits and pieces. He just lay there like an empty shell. I ran. I ran back to the creek where I had

bathed, desperate to escape. Escape what? The monster inside of me? My newfound instincts? I looked down at my reflection in the

clear water, the purity of the liquid taunting me with something that was forever gone. I looked at my blood-stained lips, the

overwhelming gold of my eyes, and realized who...no what I was. A vampire. No. I splashed my hand in the water, letting the ripples

get rid of my reflection. I felt the tears build up behind my eyes, but they wouldn't fall. I couldn't even cry.

* * *

**Okay, now this chapter I really need feedback on since it was sort of complicated and you know. lol. but really, please review! thanks for reading! enjoy! Gabriella**


End file.
